


Key Ignition

by diapason



Series: Chat's Canon [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twitch Chat, Voices au, how the voices came to be, i fully expect it to get 27 hits total, i wrote this in ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/pseuds/diapason
Summary: Or, the moment Techno lost his mind.
Series: Chat's Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082378
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195





	Key Ignition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistBorn_SprenDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back Seat Driving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429662) by [MistBorn_SprenDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath). 



It was about thirty four days into the first potato war that Techno officially lost his mind.

Squid Kid was gonna fucking die - that was all he knew for sure out here in the fields - he was gonna crush that bastard under his sturdy farmer's boot heel. He'd been sowing and digging and planting and reaping and barely even stopping to _breathe_ , let alone eat or sleep, for days and days on end. His fingers worked like lighting once he got in the rhythm. Nevermind how often he'd wake up at the ass-crack on dawn face down in the long-tilled soil, joints stiff, muscles sore, and 100 percent alone. He was gonna win, and winning was what he'd do. He was the best.

_**pog techno,**_ said a little voice in his ear.

He looked up, disorientated, a potato falling from his hand where he'd pulled it out of the basket seconds before. What the hell did "pog" mean?

_**been watching since blitz parody! love your shit man!** _

"Blitz?" he asked under his breath. He did remember the world he'd conquered many worlds ago. But this was Skyblock, and most people here had barely even _heard_ of Blitz, let alone... "Watching?"

Watchers?

_**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD KILL THE SQUID** _

That one had been a little louder, a little harsher, had slammed straight into his ear with zero warning, leaving sparks across his vision. He blinked furiously and shook his head, hands moving to pull back his rapidly growing ponytail as they seemed to do when he was stressing recently, reminding him again that if he didn't get his hair cut until he won this damn potato war he'd end up with a veritable mane. Surely it was nothing.

But then the voices started to band together. First a few more faint cries of _**blood for the blood god!**_ rallied together as if calling from below him (although in Skyblock there _was_ no below him, this was void), then _**technosupport**_ gained some weight, and finally they decided on their war cry, as if a thousandfold team.

_**E** _

And _that_ was how Techno lost his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> ok now go read back seat driving it's waay more detailed than my lil drabble here


End file.
